Casey's Case
by Peredhil
Summary: *COMPLETE* This story takes place about 2 months after the movie ends, with another new girl. Love? You'll see. Please review. Sequel coming up!!!
1. Chapter 1

A NEW GIRL  
  
Desi sighs as she steps outside her apartment. With her first schoolday in Ohio coming up, she's a bit nervous. She wonders about a lot of things while walking to school. How will the pupils be, will it be like it has been since kindergarten.? All stuff like that. With a troubled mind of questions she walks over the field where all pupils are. She looks up as she hears a scream of pain. Right in front of her she sees a bunch of pupils beating a guy against the flagpole. The sight of that makes her blood boil. At the moment she wants to help the poor guy, the other pupils throw him on the ground as they see a friend of theirs. She walks towards the pupil on the ground and kneels down next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
His voice sounds unusually high, and Desi notices his nose is bleeding. She reaches into her bag and takes out some tissues. She helps him to sit up straight and gives him the tissues.  
  
"For your nose."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
His voice is starting to get back to normal. She smiles at him.  
  
"Do you think you can stand?"  
  
"I think so yeah."  
  
Desi helps him up. He stands a little out of balance, but he's standing. He smiles at her thankfully.  
  
"I'm Casey, Casey Connor."  
  
"And I'm Desiree Mirkwood. Most people call me Desi."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And I was actually looking for the principal's office before I saw you getting beaten up."  
  
"I'll show you the principal's office. It's the least I can do after you helping me."  
  
Desi smiles thankful.  
  
"Thanks Casey!"  
  
He smiles back and they start walking up the stairs. Casey gets a little support from Desi, seeing as he's still standing and walking a little out of balance. At the top of the stairs they meet a guy.  
  
"Hey Casey."  
  
"Hi Zeke."  
  
Casey looks insecure at Zeke. He seems a little nervous.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Casey?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Zeke, meet Desi. Desi, Zeke."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Desi."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
  
She smiles at Zeke. But seeing Casey so insecure doesn't make her a little nervous as well. Casey notices that.  
  
"Come on Desi, we've got to get you to the principal's office."  
  
She nods and, again supporting Casey, they walk on. They're both quiet now. Casey is thinking. All these things rushing through his head.  
  
'If she becomes a friend with Zeke she'll drop me as a friend. But we aren't friends yet, are we? We only just met. But she helped me.'  
  
Casey is totally confused. Desi is walking next to him, calmly supporting him. She is just wondering about Zeke and Casey. What exactly they are.  
  
'They can't be friends, Casey was too insecure around Zeke. But they talked together. Maybe they can bare being with each other or something like that. But they're definitely not friends.'  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by Casey.  
  
"Here it is. The principal's office."  
  
An insecure smile follows.  
  
"I hope we'll talk again soon."  
  
"Me two. Are you sure you can handle walking down those stairs alone? You still seem a little dizzy."  
  
"I'll be fine, thanks. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
And with those words, Casey turns around and walks away with one hand against the wall. When he turns around the corner she knocks on the door of the principal's office.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She opens the door and sees a blond woman in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ah, you must be Desiree Mirkwood. I am Mrs. Olson. Nice to have you here."  
  
"Yes, I am Desiree Mirkwood. Nice to meet you Mrs. Olson. Uhm. I had to report here."  
  
"Yes, you have to. I have a few forms here."  
  
She gets a few forms under her nose and while filling them in, Mrs. Olson is telling her the rules of the school. When she is finished she gets her timetable and a little map from the school.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
With those words Mrs. Olson turns around and sits down behind her desk.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Desi smiles and turns around. As she leaves the office she looks on her timetable. English. She looks on he map Mrs. Olson gave her and finds the class. When she steps into the classroom, she sees all the pupil's heads turn her direction. She feels uncomfortable, but it doesn't show. When she looks around she sees Casey. She smiles at him. Then she walks to the teacher.  
  
"I am Desiree Mirkwood, I am new here."  
  
She shows the teacher her timetable.  
  
"Well, hello. I'm Ms. Burke. And I would like you to have a little talk about yourself. So the pupils and I will get to know you a little."  
  
"All right."  
  
She smiles nervous. Then she turns around to face the class.  
  
"I am Desiree Mirkwood. People call me Desi. I was born August 16th 1984. My mother died giving birth. My father died a month ago in a car crash. My passion is music; I play the flute myself. I also love reading. I moved to Ohio to get away from all the memories in the house I lived in before."  
  
She sighs. Ms. Burke smiles.  
  
"Thank you. Are there any questions?"  
  
Two pupils raise their hands. She recognizes one of them as Zeke. He asks the first questions.  
  
"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I never had one actually."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I never fell in love."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
He smiles at her. She smiles back. The other pupil fires his question.  
  
"I'm Stan. Where were you born?"  
  
"In the Netherlands."  
  
"What do you hate?"  
  
"I hate violence. I detest people who act like they're someone else, while they're actually very shy or something. I don't like the habits smoking and taking drugs. I do not detest the people who smoke or take drugs, Because they are often nice, and I do not feel like loosing the chance of making friends just because they smoke or take drugs."  
  
"Do you have a job?"  
  
"Two actually. I bring around papers, and next Saturday I start working weekends at a coffee shop at 7th Street."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ms. Burke smiles.  
  
"Well, if there are no further questions, you may take a seat. There is an empty chair next to Casey over there, one next to Gabe, at the other side of the room and one next to Eddie right there."  
  
Desi looks at Gabe and Eddie. They sit behind each other; it's obvious they saved the spots for her. Then she looks at Casey. She sees he's still holding a tissue against his nose. He is reading his books. Without taking any further notice of Gabe and Eddie she sits down next to Casey. Gabe stands up from his chair the moment Desi sits down next to Casey. He walks towards them.  
  
"Casey, beat it."  
  
Casey immediately grabs his books. But Desi stops him. She lays her hand on his arm.  
  
"Gabe, isn't it? Can't you see I made the choice of sitting down next to Casey?"  
  
"Yes it is Gabe. And I see your choice, but I have to say, it's the wrong one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am the star quarterback from out football team, and you want to sit with me."  
  
"And what if I don't want to sit with you?"  
  
Gabe doesn't answer. He turns around angry, takes his books and moves next to Eddie. Casey looks terribly insecure.  
  
"You should have just sat down next to Gabe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's the star quarterback, and he has very much influence on what people think about you."  
  
"I'm not getting your point."  
  
"He will make people hate you."  
  
"Casey, listen to me. What other people think about me doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is that they stop picking on other people who have done absolutely nothing wrong."  
  
"But they will start picking on you."  
  
"No they won't. They'll ignore me. I know his kind."  
  
"Not this particular specimen."  
  
"All of them are the same Casey. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."  
  
He still looks insecure but he figures there isn't a point in trying to convince her she's wrong as long as she doesn't realize she's wrong herself. He starts reading again. When she asks her question it hits him.  
  
"Why do they pick on you?"  
  
"Uhm. Uhm. I'm. I uhm. I'm an easy target."  
  
She smiles.  
  
'Is she making fun of me?'  
  
Casey is confused. He looks at his books.  
  
"You hate what they do to you don't you?"  
  
"No. Yes. Yes, I hate it. But there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I guess you're right about that. But the least I can do is help you afterwards."  
  
She smiles at him with a sympathy Casey didn't expect. He nods. His thoughts fly around his head.  
  
'Is she flirting with me? No, she isn't. Stay focused Casey. You hardly know her, she could be like the others.'  
  
He looks at his books, confused and lonely. Suddenly he feels a cold hand on his hand.  
  
"Shit, you're hands are cold."  
  
"No, yours are warm."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"I just want you to know I'll be there to help you if you need me. Even if it costs me a couple of bruises."  
  
He looks at her surprised. He pulls away his hand quickly from under hers. He doesn't feel comfy with that cold hand on his. He doesn't feel comfy about what she told him either. Nobody was willing to take get bruises for him. Why did she do this? Why did she want to help him? He didn't ask for it, right? He accepted it; does that mean she will keep helping me forever? It would be nice.  
  
"Casey, are you okay?"  
  
There is no response. He still sits with his head down, terribly confused about what she said.  
  
"Casey?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
His voice sounds strange, but he hopes she doesn't notice. She does though, but she doesn't let him know. She feels his insecurity in all his movements. She decides to let him think for a while. And get her own thoughts in a row as well. She also is terribly confused about his response. She shivers. Casey sees it from the corner of his eyes.  
  
'She shivered. She doesn't feel comfortable. Is it me? Yes, it must be. It can't be anyone else.'  
  
His confusion is visible. When the bell rings, he stands up and takes his books. He looks at his books and goes out of class. Though Desi senses something is wrong, she does not follow him. She takes her own books and looks at her timetable. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN HOUR OFF  
  
She's got an hour off. She sighs. She hopes Casey has one off as well, she needs to get things right again. When she gets outside the scream tells her not only Casey has an hour off. So do Eddie and Gabe. She recognizes them with other guys from her English class. Beating the shit out of Casey. He lies on the floor and they're kicking him. The sight of it makes her so angry.  
  
"HEY YOU!"  
  
The pupils who were beating up Casey look up surprised.  
  
"What?" Gabe steps forward. He looks angry.  
  
"What do you want from us?"  
  
"I demand you let Casey go. He didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes he did, he sat next to you."  
  
"No, I sat next to him. Leave Casey alone."  
  
"We need to clear our minds and have a little fun."  
  
"You call beating the daylights out of someone fun?"  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"Then start beating the daylight out of each other."  
  
Gabe looks angry. He makes a swift move with his arm and the rest of the pupils stand around him.  
  
"You piss me off you know. I think we'll beat the daylight out of you."  
  
"Do whatever you like, but leave Casey alone."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Gabe walks at her. She stays where she is. When Gabe stands in front of her she hasn't moved a muscle. He hits her. Her nose starts bleeding.  
  
"Nice shot Gabe."  
  
Gabe looks amazed. Then he turns around.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go to the football field."  
  
The pupils all walk pass her. Casey looks at her, amazed by what he just witnessed. Desi walks towards him.  
  
"Are you okay Casey? God, you look a mess."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He sits up straight with his back against a tree. Desi looks at him. He's got another bleeding nose, he's got a cut above his eye, and a big bruise next to his right ear. She opens her bag and takes out some more tissues. She takes a little bottle of alcohol and makes one of the tissues a little wet with it. She hands another tissue to Casey.  
  
"Here, for your nose."  
  
He still looks amazed. Then she cleans the cut over his eye with the alcohol. It stings a little, and she sees the pain in Casey's eye. She smiles at him, letting him know everything is all right. When the wound above his eye is clean and stopped bleeding, she looks at him.  
  
"Have they hurt you anywhere else?"  
  
He shakes his head. She looks at him. She notices a spot on his T-shirt.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She asks, pointing at that spot.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't there before."  
  
"Can I take a look?"  
  
Casey looks around. When he sees nobody else, he nods and takes off his shirt. Desi sees a cut right under his right shoulder. She makes another tissue wet with alcohol and cleans that wound as well. When she's finished, she nods, and Casey puts his shirt on again. At the moment he has his shirt on, Desi witnesses a girl walking towards Casey.  
  
"Well, Casey and the new girl. How sweet."  
  
Desi looks at the girl. She doesn't like her attitude. Casey looks down, she notices he feels something for this girl. She decides to look how he handles this before opening her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean Delilah?"  
  
"I mean what I mean. You must be dating, seeing as she got an exclusive look on your chest."  
  
Casey starts blushing. Desi sees he's terribly embarrassed. She still doesn't say a word.  
  
"We aren't dating. She was just trying to help me."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Just. Stuff." Desi finds her suspicions true. Casey is embarrassed being beaten up by those guys. Delilah grins.  
  
"All right, then keep your secrets. But I know."  
  
She smiles evilly, and then she turns around. As she walks away Desi looks after her. Then she looks at Casey.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her the truth? Why do you let her do that to you?"  
  
He looks at her. Why did she become so involved with what he did and didn't do?  
  
"Uhm. Well I. She."  
  
He looks down. She knows she shouldn't have asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Asked you that."  
  
Casey looks up again. He feels bad about his reaction.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way. You're right. I shouldn't let her do that. But she has a good side. You just need to get to know her. She can be a pretty cool human being if she isn't being a first class grade A bitch."  
  
Desi looks at him. Then she remembers some magazines. She remembers the high school invasion story. Then she remembers one particular line. 'Casey Connor, currently dating Delilah Profitt.' She looks at Casey.  
  
"She dumped you, didn't she?"  
  
He looks up suddenly. How did she know?  
  
"How do you know I even dated her?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. A high school was invaded by aliens. I remember now you saved the day. And now I remember one particular line, from one of the magazines; 'Casey Connor, currently dating Delilah Profitt.' Now my guess is, you still love her. And she dumped you. Because the media has no more interest in the little invasion, she has no chance left getting famous. So she dumps you, your cover is gone and everyone starts picking on you again."  
  
Casey looks down. She knows she's right. And he knows it as well.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Why didn't you tell me you knew about this. And why did you come, if you knew?"  
  
Now it's Desi who feels uncomfortable.  
  
"My dad died. The houses here were cheap. And I needed to finish my education. So I came here, away from the memories."  
  
Desi looks down. The thought of her father makes her twitch. Casey sees her twitch and feels guilty for asking.  
  
"Are you all right Desi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Casey looks guilty. Desi sees the look in his eyes. She looks in his eyes.  
  
'They're so blue. No, you won't. They just don't hide emotion.'  
  
Desi looks down for a little moment before she looks in his eyes again.  
  
"Casey, it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty for asking."  
  
He looks up. How did she know he felt guilty? He is about to ask when the bell rings. Desi helps him up.  
  
"What's your next class?"  
  
"Biology."  
  
"Mine two. Come on, you look a little. Beaten up. I don't have a better word. I'm sorry. Come on man, you are dizzy as hell. I can see it in your eyes. They give you away."  
  
She smiles and helps Casey up the stairs. When they get to biology she checks out his leg. She sees a big cut under his knee.  
  
"Casey this is bad. Why do they do this to you?"  
  
"For fun. I have been labeled pathetic since first grade."  
  
"Time to switch label."  
  
Desi smiles at Casey. He smiles back, but when she cleans the cut on his leg with alcohol that expression changes to pain. Desi sees it and tries to relax him a little.  
  
"It only stings for a moment. Don't worry."  
  
He nods, and Desi goes on cleaning. When it isn't bleeding anymore, she sits down on a chair. Casey looks at her.  
  
"Thanks for wanting to help me out. But there is one thing I still don't get. Why didn't Gabe continue hitting you after he got you a bleeding nose?"  
  
"Do I have a bleeding nose? Hm."  
  
She takes a tissue and holds it against her nose.  
  
"And why he stopped? I wasn't scared enough I guess."  
  
Casey smiles.  
  
"I would have been terrified in your place. I mean, there were like. 6 jocks, excluding Gabe."  
  
"But I knew that if they'd hurt me, they'd leave you alone. And that kept me cool. I don't want you to get hurt. Nobody deserves your burden. Remember that Casey. Nobody."  
  
She smiles at him. He thinks about her words. Nobody? He doubts that. But he doesn't tell her. He secretly thinks she thinks she's the only one who must carry that burden. Because she wanted to get beaten up for him. For him. He thinks about that, but he can't figure out what's so special about that. 


	3. Chapter 3

A SLEEPOVER  
  
The teacher enters. Mr. Grossberg. He's German. He doesn't resemble Mr. Furlong at all. He's small, fat, wears big black glasses and walks like his left leg is paralyzed, but it isn't, he just walks that way. Casey and Desi work together, and that pisses Delilah off.  
  
"All right class, you must all take your book on Zeite 12. I want you all to do the test as it is written down there. Then you schreiben everything down in your reports for nächste week."  
  
Casey has a little trouble understanding what he says, with his heavy accent. When Desi looks at his face, she smiles. The confusion is so clear.  
  
"Casey, page 12. We've got to do the test and hand in a report about it next week."  
  
Casey looks surprised.  
  
"You mean you actually understand that guy?"  
  
"Better yet. I can talk German myself."  
  
"I don't believe you. Prove it!"  
  
"All right. Herr Grossberg!" (Mr. Grossberg)  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Casey und ich verstehen nicht ganz was Sie uns erzählt haben über diesen Zeite. Was ist einen Bacterie genau?" (Casey and I don't completely understand what you told us about this page. What is a bacteria exactly?)  
  
"A bacteria is a micro-organism that lives everywhere. They replicate every 20 minutes. The rest is in your book."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"Und danke für es versuchen auf Deutsch zu sprechen. Wo kommst du her?" (Thanks for trying to speak German. Where are you from?)  
  
"Die Niederlande." (The Netherlands)  
  
"Es ist schön da. And now to work!" (It's nice there)  
  
Desi smiles at Casey, who was staring at them with his mouth open.  
  
"Wow. All right, I believe you."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Well, you heard Mr. Grossberg. Werken mussen wir!" (We've got to work!)  
  
Casey smiles. He knows what that means. Mostly because Mr. Grossberg said it before. And to work they go. At the end of class, they finished the test, successfully. Casey smiles at Desi when they get out of the class.  
  
"You know, you're the first one who ever wanted to work with me. Usually I had to work with Mr. Grossberg, and he talked German half the time. I didn't understand a word!"  
  
Desi smiles. She didn't know Casey was bad in languages. He guesses her mind.  
  
"I am kind of bad in languages. I don't have the feeling that belongs with being good in languages. I hate them and all about them. I guess that's the biggest part of the problem."  
  
Desi smiles, and she guesses she is worse in hiding what she thinks then that she thought. Or Casey is better in guessing her mind then she thought. Casey smiles. When he looks in Desi's eyes for some reason he feels some kind of sensation he never felt before. Or never wanted to feel before.  
  
'I think I love her.'  
  
It falls to him like a bomb. He loves her. Or doesn't he? Is this what love feels like? This feeling like he can't stand when he's near her? The feeling of butterflies in his stomach? Is this love? Then what does he feel for Delilah? When he's near her he wants to kiss her. Is that because she's almost perfect? He doesn't understand it anymore. Stokely. She has to know. She's in love with Stan. But won't she suspect something then? Fuck this is hard! He decides to let it rest for a while. But then he sees the jocks again. They're heading right for him. He looks around if he sees Desi. She's not around, or so it appears. He sighs, he knows what's coming. He closes his eyes and wants to be as brave as Desi was. But he can't. He starts screaming.  
  
"No! No! Stop it! AW!"  
  
"Come on, go on!"  
  
"AW!"  
  
Desi hears the scream coming inside as she is on her way out. She only needs a microsecond to realize what's happening. She runs past a bunch of student and runs outside. She sees Casey being hit against the flagpole.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You again. Fuck off you bitch!"  
  
"No way. Leave Casey alone! Right now!"  
  
"No."  
  
Gabe nods at the others and they crash Casey into the flagpole again. Hard. She hears his scream of pain. Her blood starts boiling at the sight of Casey in pain. Without thinking she runs towards them.  
  
"I am not going to repeat this again. Leave Casey alone."  
  
Gabe looks at her. He can see she's angry. The fury in her eyes scares even him a little.  
  
"All right guys, let's get the fuck out of here."  
  
They throw Casey on the ground and walk off. She sits down next to him.  
  
"Casey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
His voice sounds unusually high. She remembers the moment they met. His voice was as high then. Suddenly her eye falls on a spot of blood on his stomach. It's quite big.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Casey's eye falls on that spot two. An image shoots through his head, but he doesn't want to think about it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let me look at that Casey."  
  
She sees the fear in his eyes. She knows something is up with that spot. What exactly she sees when he lifts his shirt. In big, bloody letters the word 'LOSER' on his stomach. She looks at him, terrified about what she sees. The letters are quite small actually, but they look painful. Casey looks down.  
  
"Casey. When did this happen?"  
  
"Uhm. The moment before you came along. Before they hit me against the flagpole."  
  
He still looks down. He is scared of what will appear in her eyes right now.  
  
"Casey this is bad."  
  
He nods. Tears stand in his eyes. He doesn't want her to see. He hides his face in his hands. Then he feels her hand on his. She takes his hands away and lifts his face. She sees the tears. The fear in his eyes scares her. She didn't know it was so bad.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Come on, I'll clean it. What did they use?"  
  
"They used a pocketknife."  
  
She nods and takes out the alcohol and tissues again. The pain is bad. The tears start running down his face. He hides his face in his hands again. The twitches in his shoulders tell her Casey's crying. She goes on cleaning the wounds. When she's done, she looks at him. He still sits as when she started cleaning the wounds. He's still crying. She puts his shirt down and hugs him. He hugs her back and cries on her shoulder. She makes calming noises.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's okay."  
  
When he stops crying she looks at him. She sees the pain in his eyes. Those blue eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
  
"Listen Casey. They have hurt you bad. I realize that. And I'm not asking you to stand up for yourself, because I know you're not that kind of person. You just need someone who cares. I know that. And I promise you, that I won't let you down. If you need me, I'm there. I want you to know that. Okay?"  
  
Casey nods. Though he does not speak. His mind rushes, and thoughts come up.  
  
'She stood up for me again. Against all the jocks. And they were scared of her. They ran away from her. Why did they run away from her?'  
  
He is terribly confused. Desi realizes that, and because of that, she doesn't talk to him. They just sit there. Eventually, Casey is the one who breaks the silence.  
  
"I can't go home like this. My parents will kill me. My dad wants me to stand up for myself."  
  
"You could stay with me if you like, but you'll have to sleep on the couch then. I have some shirts from my dad, and he was about your size. We could get you a new one if you like that better."  
  
Casey nods.  
  
"All right. I've got to call my parents though."  
  
"I have a phone, don't worry."  
  
She smiles. She is glad she can help him, even if it's just cleaning his wounds and providing him with a place to stay when he needs it. She helps him up and supports him to her place. It's small, just big enough for two people. She sits him down on the couch. She takes the phone.  
  
"Here, you can call your parents. I'll make you something to eat. Do you like chicken soup?"  
  
Casey nods. As Desi goes to the little kitchen he calls his parents.  
  
"Connor residence."  
  
"Hey, dad, it's Casey."  
  
"Hey Casey. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with a friend tonight, so. I won't be home. We've got to do a biology project."  
  
"A friend? Where exactly are you? Then I'll get your mum to bring you some clean clothes."  
  
"I'm at uhm. At Desi's. This is uhm. Hang on."  
  
He holds his hand on the phone.  
  
"Desi!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where exactly are we?"  
  
"1578 Lincoln Street."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He gets his hand off the phone and puts the phone on his ear again.  
  
"I'm at 1578 Lincoln Street."  
  
"All right, your mum will bring you some clothes in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay, thanks dad. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
He hangs up the phone. He wants to stand up, but the pounding against the flagpole and the cuts in his stomach. He is saved when Desi comes into the living room with two cups of soup. She gives him one and sits down next to him.  
  
"So what did they say?"  
  
"They wanted to know where I was to bring by some clothes."  
  
"All right, Then I'd better give you one of my dad's shirts before they see yours. I'll clean your shirt right away."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiles at him and stands up to get a shirt out of a big box in her room. It resembles Casey's shirt. She gives it to him. But the pain in his stomach makes him a bit helpless.  
  
"Come here, I'll help you."  
  
Desi helps him to take off his own shirt and put on the clean one. Then she takes the old one and puts that in some water with powder. Together with some of her own shirts, so the parents won't have suspicions. Then she goes back to the living room. Casey sits there, a little helpless. She smiles at him, and sits down next to him. She sees he's having a really hard time.  
  
"Hey Casey."  
  
He looks up, with a helpless look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be all right."  
  
"How can you say that? You know it won't be all right. They'll keep picking on me until I'm dead an buried."  
  
She looks at him. He isn't angry, just desperate.  
  
"Listen Casey. They won't pick on you until you are dead and buried. As long as I am alive they won't be burying you. All right?"  
  
He looks at her.  
  
"But what if they take you? Huh? What if they will get you to leave me alone again?"  
  
"They won't be able to do that. I will never leave you alone. I will not leave you to meet your doom. I promise you."  
  
Casey looks at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Someone promised me before."  
  
Delilah. The truth is hard. She knows it's Delilah who promised him. And still he loves her. She dumped him. Left him to his fait. That bitch! She can feel a rage coming up, but she keeps it down.  
  
"But I'm sticking to it Casey. You know how I hate it to see you suffer. Did the other person who promised you ever got him or herself punched for you?"  
  
"No. She didn't."  
  
"Did she stand up for you the way I did? Did she nurture you the way I did?"  
  
"No."  
  
He looks down. She sees pain in his eyes. Suddenly her doorbell rings.  
  
'Saved by the bell.'  
  
She walks to her door. She sees a woman in front of her door. Casey's mum. She opens the door.  
  
"Hello, I am Desiree Mirkwood."  
  
"I am Mrs. Connor. I am here to drop off some of Casey's stuff. How long will he be staying?"  
  
"I don't know. No longer then 3 days."  
  
"Good. Here are some clothes. I also packed his toothbrush and his schoolbooks for as far as those aren't here."  
  
"All right, thank you. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, thank you. I have to go back to my kitchen if you don't mind. Bye!"  
  
"All right. Bye!"  
  
She closes the door as Mrs. Connor walks away. She goes to the living room an puts Casey's stuff down.  
  
"Nice mum. She dropped off clothes and your schoolbooks. We hadn't thought about those yet."  
  
"She is kind of nice yeah."  
  
He looks down. She knows he's thankful for the fact his mum didn't come in. He looks exhausted.  
  
"Come on Casey, it's been a long day. You need some sleep."  
  
He nods. She leads him to her bedroom. He takes off his shoes, socks and jeans with her help and lies down on the bed. She sits down next to him and strokes his hair.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
She makes comforting sounds. She finds it relaxing to herself. When Casey falls asleep she stays next to the bed for an hour or so. Then she sits down on the couch and falls asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

TROUBLE AIN'T OVER  
  
The next day Casey wakes up early. He doesn't instantly remember where he is. Then flashes of the day before come back. When he wants to stand up he feels a stabbing pain in his stomach, that makes him scream out of frustration and pain. Desi wakes up from that scream. She remembers Casey and runs into the bedroom.  
  
"Jesus Casey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just that pain in my stomach."  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
When she sees the shirt she knows all is not well. The wounds opened again. The bed is covered with a lot of blood. Casey doesn't see instantly, but when he sees he is terrified.  
  
"Is all that blood mine?"  
  
Desi can only nod. When she looks at the cuts she sees her suspicions were true. They opened again. Blood is all over the shirt Casey's wearing. The cuts are still bleeding a little. She decides to clean them again and then put some bondage on them. Casey doesn't look happy when he sees the alcohol, but he doesn't object. He closes his eyes until the pain is over. When he opens them he sees Desi taking some bondage out of her first aid kit. She puts it on his wounds, and when she's done she looks at him.  
  
"Do you have PE today?"  
  
"No, I have PE every. Thursday. The day after tomorrow."  
  
"You should get a note. Take them to the nurse tomorrow, then you can skip PE Thursday."  
  
He nods. He has doubts about going to the nurse; she'll want to know where the cuts came from.  
  
"If you don't want to go, you should at least keep the bondage on."  
  
Desi guessed his mind. He looked up. The pain in his eyes was worse then the day before. She found an extra element. Fear.  
  
"If I go to school today, they'll pick on me again."  
  
"No they won't. I compared our schedule. We've got the same classes today. I'll stay with you unless you object to that."  
  
"I don't object at all. I can use a day of peace."  
  
Casey looks at his feet. Desi gives him a shirt, a pear of clean socks and some jeans and boxers.  
  
"Here, you get dressed. If you want to fresh up a bit, the bathroom is over there. I wouldn't recommend a shower with that bondage. I'll make us some breakfast. Do you like Cornflakes or do you like bacon and eggs more?"  
  
"Cornflakes are fine."  
  
"All right. Now you get dressed, okay?"  
  
He nods and she walks out of the room. Casey goes to bathroom and washes his face and upper body a bit. Then he pulls on the clean clothes Desi left for him. When he's cleaned up he goes to the kitchen. He finds Desi sitting there at the table. She set up an extra chair for him and a bowl. Next to the bowl he finds a box of Cornflakes and milk. He mixes them and starts eating. When he's halfway Desi stands up.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. There isn't a lock on the door so please don't walk in on me, all right?"  
  
Casey nods, and Desi goes to take a shower. When she gets out she finds she cleared her head a bit. She dries herself of and puts some clothes on. The makes a ponytail out of her hair and goes to the kitchen. She finds Casey doing the dishes. She smiles.  
  
"I felt I had to do something, you helped me so much."  
  
He smiles. He finds a thankful expression in her eyes. While he is doing the dishes she puts everything where it belongs to be. Then she looks at the clock.  
  
"We should get going to school. We'll be a little early but that shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Casey smiles. They look at each other for a moment. Both investigating. Then it's Desi who breaks the silence.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
Casey nods and they go off to school. They're surprised to find that they're not as early as they had thought they would be. They sit down under a tree. Casey looks a bit scared when the jocks come their way. They stop about 10 feet in front of them.  
  
"Casey. We were just looking for you."  
  
He looks terrified. Desi see sit and puts her hand on his hand.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Because that little friend of yours deserves it to be punished. She has taken our toy away. And where you are, she is, so now we're here to get her."  
  
Desi stands up. She knows they won't hurt her.  
  
"So you were looking for me. You found me."  
  
Gabe comes forward. He looks secure backed up by his teammates. He looks at her for a moment. She looks back. Intriguing. Then, with no warning but a flash of anger in his eyes, he hits her. She gets a bleeding nose. She doesn't move a muscle. He looks at her.  
  
'How can she be so calm while I'm planning to beat the shit out of her. And out of that little pathetic dick face behind her.'  
  
She looks at him. She feels Casey looking at her. She makes a little movement with her hand. Casey sees it. He knows what it means. It means he's got to get his ass out of there. He takes his bag and stands up. Then Gabe makes his move. Two guys walk towards Casey. Desi looks at them. She knows there is only one way to stop them. She moves herself in front of them.  
  
"Leave Casey alone."  
  
The guys look at her, they know she isn't going to move. They look at Gabe. He nods. They go back to Gabe. Desi looks at them. Then she moves back to where she stood before. She looks at Gabe. He looks back.  
  
'I don't get her! She should be terrified. I made her nose bleed already. Well, she got her little friend in safety. But when we've beaten the shit out of her we'll move on to him. His nuts haven't been cracked yet. But first her. Me or the guys?'  
  
He decides on the rest of the jocks. He makes a little movement with his head. The jocks all walk towards her. She doesn't move. They look insecure; she should be running by now. Why doesn't she run? It scares them. They look at Gabe.  
  
"You fucking chickens! Are you scared of some girl? I'll show you what to do with her."  
  
He walks towards Desi and kicks her in her stomach. She moves her hands to her stomach, but she doesn't move besides that. Now she's starting to scare Gabe.  
  
'From what fucking planet does she come from?'  
  
She sees the look in his eyes and knows she has won. Gabe hits her in her face once more before he backs off.  
  
"You were lucky this time. And so was your little boyfriend."  
  
He turns around and he and the jocks move away. Casey has watched it all from a little distance and now comes towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She feels her upper lip. Blood. She can't tell if it comes from her nose or from her lip. A pain in her nose tells her it's probably her nose. She takes some tissues out of her bag and holds one to her nose. She looks at Casey. He looks at her like she won the jackpot.  
  
"You know Desi, you're the first one who stood up for me. And also the first one who got away from Gabe with nothing but a bleeding nose."  
  
He smiles. She smiles two. She sees a look on his face she hasn't seen before. She doesn't recognize it either. She takes the tissue out of her nose. It stopped bleeding. Casey is still looking at her. Then suddenly, without a warning, he kisses her. She is too surprised to react. Then he stops the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. I shouldn't have. I."  
  
Desi smiles.  
  
"It's okay Casey. I was just. Surprised."  
  
But Casey doesn't hear it anymore. He turned around and is walking, no running away now. Desi wants to stop him. She starts to run after him. Then the bell rings. She stops running after Casey and walks to the English class. Casey isn't there. Neither is he at History, nor at any other of their classes. 


	5. Chapter 5

CASEY'S DOOM  
  
At the first break she goes out and looks for him. She finds him easily enough; he is being beaten up again. Apparently he had been sitting under a tree until Gabe and the jocks found him. When Desi gets outside, they're hitting him against the flagpole, and with one look at his face she sees they have done loads more then just that. She remembers the day they met. She remembers the kiss. She remembers the cuts on his belly. She runs to the flagpole and stands in front of it, as they want to hit Casey against it. Gabe laughs.  
  
"Out of our way. He is no longer under your protection."  
  
"He wasn't indeed, he wasn't with me any more. Now I am here again. I suggest you let him go."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Always. You let Casey go right now."  
  
Gabe gives a few of the jocks that aren't really helping a signal. They take her with her upper arms and want to drag her away. She makes a fist and hits the guy on the right. With one arm free, she hits the other jock in the face.  
  
"And now. Let Casey go."  
  
The jocks look at her. They didn't think she'd fight back. They let Casey go and beat it as fast as they can. Gabe remains there for a little longer. Then he kicks Casey to the back of his head and leaves. Desi runs to Casey. He lost conscience by the last kick.  
  
"Casey? Casey!"  
  
He doesn't react at all. She tries to remain calm. She checks his pulse and breath. They're both fine. Then she takes his head and looks at it. He is bleeding badly from the back of his head. He's not going to last without medical attention. She lifts him, which is quite a bit more difficult then she thought, and takes him to the nurse's office. She lays him down there, and looks for the nurse.  
  
"Nurse Harper? Somebody? Please, Casey needs help!"  
  
Nurse Harper runs over to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some guys just beat the shit out of him. Gabe kicked him to the back of his head. They hit him against the flagpole when I saw him. They have done more, I know, but I don't know what. He has lost conscience when Gabe kicked him."  
  
Nurse Harper nods and starts to stitch his wounds. Desi is starting to help her. She finds a big bloody spot on his leg, and finds a cut which she cleans that with alcohol. The nurse finds the bondage around his belly.  
  
"What's under this?"  
  
"Some more cuts. This has been going on for longer, but he didn't want to come here. So I helped him by cleaning his wounds."  
  
"Okay. Well, for as far as possible, we helped him. He should regain conscience within this hour."  
  
"Thanks. Can I stay here?"  
  
"Yes, off course. I'll inform your teacher. Who are your teachers for today?"  
  
"Mr. Tate and Mr. Grossberg."  
  
"Are you off then?"  
  
"Yes, we only have two hours left."  
  
"All right. You take him to his home as soon as he wakes up. You know where he lives?"  
  
Desi shakes her head.  
  
"He lives at 540 Vermont Street."  
  
"All right. Thank you. May I call his parents?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll bring you a phone. I presume you don't know the phone number either?"  
  
She shakes her head again. Nurse Harper looks a little worried about Desi, but she doesn't say anything about it. She gets a phone and Casey's parent's number. She dials the number.  
  
"Connor residence."  
  
Desi hears a male voice.  
  
"Mr. Connor?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"I am Desiree Mirkwood. Your son Casey stayed at my house last night."  
  
"Hello Ms. Mirkwood."  
  
"Desi please."  
  
"All right Desi. Why are you calling?"  
  
"It's Casey."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A couple of jocks at school beat him up. He has lost conscience."  
  
"O my God! What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly sir. When I found him, they were pounding him against the flagpole."  
  
"With his head?"  
  
"No, with. His legs spread."  
  
"O my God. Did he loose conscience then?"  
  
"No, I came up there to help him. In the end one of them kicked Casey against his head. That's when he lost conscience."  
  
"Didn't he stand up for himself?"  
  
"Mr. Connor, there were ten jocks. They play football. He couldn't possibly."  
  
"That's no excuse! He should stand up for himself!"  
  
"Sir, nobody in the school dares to stand up to them together."  
  
"That is still no excuse."  
  
"Then what is? With all due respect sir, I dare to lay a bet that not even you would dare to stand up to them."  
  
"An excuse is going down fighting. Now he isn't setting one foot in my house as long as he doesn't stand up for himself."  
  
"Mr. Connor, this is serious. Casey is hurt bad! You've got to let him in!"  
  
"No."  
  
She hears a female voice on the background.  
  
"I want to speak to Mrs. Connor."  
  
"All right."  
  
There is a short silence. Then she hears Mr. Connor's voice.  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl Casey had a sleepover with last night."  
  
Then she hears the clear voice from Mrs. Connor.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Connor? This is Desiree Mirkwood. Casey had a sleepover at my house last night."  
  
"Yes, I remember. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Casey is hurt. He lost conscience. He has been beaten up by a bunch of jocks. And no offence, but your husband is terribly stubborn. He doesn't want Casey in his house until he learns to stand up for himself."  
  
"O my God. I'll come right over."  
  
She hears Mr. Connor on the background.  
  
"That boy needs to learn how to defend himself. He isn't coming back into the house without my permission and he won't get it."  
  
"Come on, he's hurt!"  
  
"Well, he can spend another night at Desi's house. And he won't get in here before he stood up for himself."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help you. Bye."  
  
"But."  
  
She hears a click. Mrs. Connor hung up. She hangs up two. She looks at Casey. He's still not conscience yet.  
  
"Well Casey, seems like we're going to spend a lot of time together."  
  
She looks at him. He seems asleep. But she knows he'll wake up sometime and then she's got to face him. She knows he feels bad about the kiss. She's worried. Two hours pass. Casey didn't move an inch. Everyone's heading off home. Nurse Harper comes in.  
  
"If he doesn't wake up the next hour we'll take him to the hospital."  
  
Desi nods. She is worried, Casey should be awake by now. She takes his hands. They are warm. She starts crying.  
  
"Casey. Why did you run away? Why didn't you stay with me? You were safe with me you know that! Please wake up! Please Casey."  
  
A warm tear runs down her face. It lands on Casey's hand. He opens his eyes.  
  
"Fuck. My head. What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Casey, you're awake! God. Gabe kicked you against the back of your head and you lost conscience. You have been KO for about two hours, maybe two and a half. You're in Nurse Harper's office. I took you there because you didn't wake up."  
  
"Aw shit. What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 5.00PM. Nurse Harper almost wanted to take you to the hospital." Casey sighs.  
  
"Did you call my parents?"  
  
Desi silently nods.  
  
"Then it's going to be a sleepover. Mum will call in a couple of days, dad just needs time to cool down."  
  
Desi looks at him. This happened before? Poor Casey. Then she nods.  
  
"Come on, let's take you to my place. You think you can stand?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
With much trouble Desi helps Casey to sit up. The whole room starts spinning in front of his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can walk alone, even if I can stand. This room is like. Spinning!"  
  
Desi nods. She gets Nurse Harper.  
  
"You can take him home. Take good care of him and in a day or two he'll be up and running again."  
  
Desi nods. She can't believe it. Then she helps Casey stand. He's very dizzy, so she's got to help him walk. They carefully walk down the stairs to her home. There they take the elevator up. Desi wants to go with the stairs, she's claustrophobic, but she knows Casey can't walk the stairs. So she takes a deep breath and steps into the elevator with Casey. In there she presses the button and closes her eyes. When they're up and Desi hears the doors open, she takes Casey out as fast as possible. She opens the door to her apartment and takes Casey in. She sits him down on the bed where she helps him take off his shoes, socks, jeans and shirt and changes him into one of her father's shirts. Then she lies him down. Then she sits down next to him.  
  
"Why did you let them get you like that?"  
  
He looks down. His eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Because. I had the feeling I had nothing to live for then to be a toy to these guys."  
  
She looks in his eyes, but he looks down. She thinks he knows that isn't true, but she's got a good guess. She doesn't say anything about the kiss though.  
  
"Casey, listen to me. Look at me. You are way more then just a toy to these guys. You are my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She looks him in his eyes, and he looks back. Then he looks down again.  
  
"When I kissed you, you didn't respond at all."  
  
"I was surprised. And besides, if I didn't want you to kiss me I would have pushed you away."  
  
There is logic in that Casey can't fight. She would have pushed him away. But did that mean.  
  
"Desi. I kissed you because, even though we haven't known each other for long, I think I love you."  
  
"I have about the same feeling. It's still a little odd for me, I've never been in love before."  
  
Casey looks down. That's good, right? She has never been in love before. Then she can't say he's a bad kisser, because her first kiss came from him and, or so he hopes silently, her last kiss will come from him. He bends forward and kisses her. This time, she reacts, though insecure. When they break the kiss he smiles. She tastes like strawberries. She smiles two, glad she could prove she loves him. Then she lies him down again.  
  
"Casey you need some sleep."  
  
He smiles and nods. He lies down.  
  
"But where will you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch. It's a big one, remember? And I'm quite small. So, good night Casey!"  
  
"But."  
  
"I've slept on the couch before. If you weren't badly injured I would have had this discussion with you. But you need a good night of sleep in a big comfy bed."  
  
"All right. Good night!"  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
She bends over and kisses him before she leaves the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

HARD TIME  
  
When Desi put Casey in bed she can't sleep. She remembers all his injuries. The cuts in his belly, that spell 'LOSER', the cuts in his legs, the cut on his shoulder, the cut above his eye, the stitches in his head, the bruises she noticed all over his body. The images shoot through her head. Also the things she saw Gabe and the others do to him. She hides her face in her hands. She doesn't want to think about it, but she knows she can't think of anything else. She looks on the clock that stands next to the couch. It's 12 AM.  
  
'I need sleep. I need sleep.'  
  
She closes her eyes. The images still run through her head, but she tries to ignore them. Finally she falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up by the alarm clock. She stretches and goes to her room. Casey is still asleep, no matter how many times the alarm clock keeps beeping. She turns out the alarm and looks at the time. 7 AM. Time to call the school. She walks to the phone and calls.  
  
"Good morning Herrington High, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello, this is Desiree Mirkwood, I would like to call in absent for today. My friend Casey Connor has some bad injuries, which can be confirmed by Nurse Harper, and his parents wouldn't let him in. I am taking care of him. I will not be here for the rest of the week."  
  
"I will ask Nurse Harper to confirm Casey Connor being ill, and I will write you down ill. Thank you for calling in."  
  
"Any time. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She puts down the phone. Then she makes herself some Cornflakes and checks on Casey before she starts eating. Casey is still asleep. So she walks to the kitchen and starts eating. She isn't very hungry, but she knows she needs her energy when she's taking care of Casey. That's something her dad learned her before he started drinking.  
  
"Always take care of yourself or you won't be capable of taking care of others."  
  
She smiles at the memory of her dad. She worked hard to forget her drunk father, and now she finally did it. Suddenly she hears a scream coming out of her bedroom, similar to the scream she heard before, only with more pain. She puts her spoon down and runs to her bedroom.  
  
"Casey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Fuck this hurts."  
  
"Just keep calm, okay? I'll make you some breakfast. Cornflakes?"  
  
He nods. She smiles and walks to the kitchen to fetch him some Cornflakes. When she comes back she also has her own bowl in her hands. She smiles and puts the bowls down. She helps Casey up. It hurts him, a lot. But he doesn't want to seem a wimp, so he tries to hide it. When he finally sits up, the pain is in his eyes. Desi gives him the bowl of Cornflakes and a spoon. He smiles. They start eating. When they're done Casey looks at Desi.  
  
"Why do you take care of me?"  
  
Desi looks surprised by this question.  
  
"A simple and honest answer? I love you and you need someone."  
  
He smiles. It makes his eyes twinkle. He takes her hand. It feels cold, as usual.  
  
"When I found out I love you, I was scared you know? I was just so scared. You are way to good for me. Or that's my feeling then, I guess. When I kissed you all worries disappeared for just one moment. But when you didn't react, I was afraid you hated me for it. That's why I ran away. Then I felt like I was worthy of no more then being a toy for Gabe and the other jocks. That's why I didn't object to them beating the shit out of me. When you came to help me, I was surprised. I realized you didn't hate me for that kiss. And I was looking forward to you helping me again. But then Gabe kicked me, and I blacked out. The first thing I remember after that is your voice. You were crying. Asking all these questions, why I ran away, why I didn't stay with you. I was so surprised. I didn't realize where I was. But I did realize you were with me. It was all that mattered to me."  
  
She smiles. She feels flattered by Casey's words. She knows she feels the same way. She doesn't know what to say, so she takes the empty bowls and brings them to the kitchen. Then she fills a bowl with warm water and takes some alcohol as well. She takes some bondage and towels and goes back to the bedroom. Casey looks surprised.  
  
"Yesterday we only took care of your wounds. Now we should get you cleaned up a bit, if you don't mind off course."  
  
"I don't mind at all. I feel quite dirty."  
  
She smiles. He smiles two, and takes off his shirt. Desi starts removing the bondage from the cuts on his belly. She sees they seem to be healing quite well. She wets a towel with alcohol and starts cleaning them. Because they are healing good, it doesn't hurt Casey very much. When they are clean, she puts some new bondage over them. She also cleans the cut on his shoulder with warm water. Then she looks at his legs. The two cuts on his legs are cleaned with alcohol and she notices one of them is still bleeding a little. She puts some bondage on it. Then she looks at his face. She smiles and cleans it with some warm water. Then she smiles.  
  
"Finished."  
  
"Aw. I was just starting to get used to it."  
  
She smiles. He looks at her with puppy dog eyes begging her to go on. She smiles and takes the towel. She wets it with some warm water and starts cleaning his chest. He smiles and sits back a little. Then he moves his hand under her chin. He lifts her face so she looks at him.  
  
"You know. You're the most beautiful girl I ever saw."  
  
He smiles and kisses her. She smiles two. Then she breaks the kiss.  
  
"You know, if you go on like this, we'll be going to school tomorrow."  
  
"I don't mind. I don't like to rest anyhow."  
  
"Well, then we'd better start practicing your walking skills later."  
  
She smiles. He looks at her.  
  
"You know, you're the first one who dared to stand up against Gabe and his jock friends all by herself. And that you did it for me gives it an extra dimension."  
  
He smiles. She smiles two. Then she goes to the living room and digs in a box full of magazines. She pulls out three. She takes them to Casey.  
  
"Look, these are the magazines I read about the high school invasion two months ago. It's right here, in People: "Casey Connor, currently dating Delilah Profitt, has saved Herrington High from a high school invasion. Casey claims to have had help from a few of his friends, including Delilah Profitt. They claim a new girl from Atlanta, Marybeth Louise Hutchington, was the 'queen bee'." I didn't believe it, I still don't know really if I should believe it or not. But I don't think you would lie about something this important."  
  
"No, it really happened. We had a test to look who was alien. Taking Zeke's scat. I was the first one. It was my birthright, according to Zeke. I was really fuckin' tweaking the first time I took the drug. If was really pretty funny actually. The second time I was seeing two of everything. I never took it again because I didn't have to. But if everyone starts to act weird again, you'll be the first one Zeke's going to attack. Then I beg you, I know you hate drugs, but then please just take his scat. I know you aren't alien. But just take it, so he can know for sure two."  
  
Desi looks a little scared at the idea of taking scat, but she realizes it's important for Casey. She nods.  
  
"All right. But only when people start acting weird."  
  
"I promise. I'll keep Zeke away until then."  
  
He kisses her and smiles. Then he closes his eyes. On his face an expression of pain.  
  
"My stomach. Aren't those cuts healed yet?"  
  
"No, they aren't. I wish they would heal a little faster."  
  
"I wish even more. It hurts like hell."  
  
She smiles at him. She strokes his hair. He closes his eyes again. After 15 minutes she looks at him. He fell asleep. His hand is on her lap. His head rests on her shoulder. She can't move. She doesn't move and looks at him. His face has a peaceful expression. She smiles.  
  
'How can someone hate him? He's adorable. Everyone should love him!' She looks at him. She's still stroking his hair. She doesn't want to wake him, even though she knows Casey's probably going to hate her for not waking him up and just sitting there and wait for him to wake up. But she takes the magazine that lies next to Casey and starts reading. She smiles as she sees a picture where the gap in his teeth is perfectly visible. Then her eye falls on a picture where he is kissing Delilah and one where he stands next to him. She notices an odd expression on Delilah's face. It's an almost evil smile, supported with the glare in her eyes. It scares Desi. She reads the text under the pictures, they say: 'Hero Casey kissing his girlfriend Delilah' and 'Hero Casey with his girlfriend Delilah'. She puts the magazine away. She goes on stroking his hair, hoping someone won't hurt him as much as Delilah again. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Casey's got a fever in this part, but I'm Dutch, and we work with Celsius, you work with Fahrenheit and I didn't know the temp in Fahrenheit so he's just got 'a slight fever'. I also used 'May it Be', from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I needed a song. In case you object, leave it in your review. But I as soon as I finished this story completely, I am writing a song for that scene.  
  
COMMON QUESTIONS  
  
Casey wakes up. He feels a soft hand stroking his hair. It's Desi. He looks at her for a moment without a word, getting used to the bright light in the room. Then he lifts his head. He realizes he has been sleeping on Desi's shoulder. Desi looks at him and smiles.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
  
He smiles as well. He wonders if she sat here the whole time while he was asleep. Then he yawns.  
  
"Have you been sitting here the whole time I was asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
"How long?"  
  
After a short look at her clock she says:  
  
"And hour. A little longer maybe."  
  
He is surprised. How can she sit here for so long so calmly? He opens his mouth to ask, but he changes his mouth and closes it again. Desi laughs; he looks like a goldfish. Casey smiles.  
  
"Do I look that funny Desi?"  
  
She nods and smiles.  
  
"You looked like a goldfish!"  
  
Now Casey starts laughing two, but that turns into a scream of pain. Her mood turns in a second from happy to worried.  
  
"What is it? Your stomach?"  
  
He nods while an expression of great pain lies on his face. She feels the water she took with her an hour ago. It turned cold, so she races to the kitchen to boil some water. She returns and sees the pain in his eyes. She strokes his cheek, which is too hot.  
  
"Casey, you're burning up!"  
  
She takes a fresh towel and wets it with the cool water. She cools his face with the cool towel. Then she realizes the water is boiling.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
She takes the hot water and adds it to the cooler water. Then she takes another bowl with cooler water. She wets the towel again to cool his face a little. She helps him to lie down, and then she pulls his shirt up. His bondage is red again. She takes it off and is shocked by what she sees. There is a dirty fluid coming out of the wounds, and they are red and swollen.  
  
'An infection.'  
  
Flashes through her head. She wets a towel with the warm, almost hot water and carefully cleans the wound with it. Casey just lies there with his hand in a fist, fighting the tears of pain that are coming up. When the wound looks a little better and the fluid is gone she takes some alcohol to destroy any leftover bacteria's. Casey almost bites his tongue off trying not to scream, and when it comes, it sounds really bad. Desi realizes it hurts a lot. She holds his hand with her left hand, and keeps cleaning the wound with her right. He squeezes her hand so hard, she realizes it is really bad. When the wound is clean, she puts some clean bondage on it, very careful. Then she pulls his shirt down again and looks at him. The sweat stands on his forehead, and he feels really hot.  
  
"God Casey, how did you get so sick? What did they do with that knife?"  
  
She takes the towel for cold water, wets it again and cools down his face, not really expecting an answer. When she's cooling down his forehead the answer comes.  
  
"They put some dirt on the knife, I don't know exactly. I didn't know or care enough."  
  
Desi looks at him. He looks at her with his eyes wide open, revealing even without touch, it all hurts like hell. She decides to take his temperature, and see if it's really as bad as she thinks. When she took his temperature, she is relieved to discover he's not that bad as she thought. He has only got a slight fever. She sighs. She sees Casey's asleep again. She smiles; it gets her still to see him sleep. He looks so peaceful. But his sleep isn't so peaceful at all. An hour later she went back to the living room to study. She gets a bad scare when she hears Casey scream. She runs into the room, expecting murder, fire, the wound to have opened again. But what she sees is far scarier. Casey lies on the bed, but he's turning and twitching. His face is very red and sweat runs past his forehead. She tries to wake him up.  
  
"Casey! Casey wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes open. He shoots up straight, which is followed by a scream of pain. Tears stand in his eyes. Desi takes him in her arms.  
  
"Shh. it's okay, it's okay, shh."  
  
Casey is crying.  
  
"Fuck. It was such a nightmare. Gabe was beating you up, while you tried to make it clear to me to get out before they'd come after me. Then Gabe took his knife and stabbed you. He couldn't stop stabbing. When Mr. Tate came to help you, you were nearly dead. I ran up to you and the last thing you said was 'fight them, stand up to them, I know you can do it, I love you, I believe in you.' then you closed your eyes and died."  
  
Desi gets a bad scare from what he tells her, but she keeps her calming noises up.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real."  
  
Finally he stops crying and looks at her.  
  
"Promise me that if he ever takes his knife against you, you will run."  
  
"Shh, it won't really happen, it was just a bad dream."  
  
"Promise me, please."  
  
She looks at him. He looks so helpless and yet so strong.  
  
"I promise Casey."  
  
He smiles. He tries to sit up straight. Desi helps him. When he sits up he smiles.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school right now?"  
  
"No, I called in sick."  
  
He smiles. He still couldn't believe she cared about him so much. But he decides not to say anything. Instead, he pulls her close and kisses her with a passion that surprises Desi. She kisses him back. When the kiss stopped she looked at him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Because I love you, and because you take care of me, and take a few days off school for me."  
  
"I do have to work, and do my paper round tonight. If I don't I won't get paid and I can't support us, not even myself anymore."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"You've got to do what you've got to do."  
  
"Yeah. My papers were just brought here, so I'm going to do my paper round right now, all right? You get some more sleep, and I'll be back at 5 o'clock, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye love!"  
  
"Goodbye my poor, ill prince."  
  
Desi smiles. She helps Casey lie down and kisses his forehead. She puts a big cool glass of water next to his bed and a box of aspirins.  
  
"There. If you need to feel better to sleep, take on of those, though try not to sit up too much. If you try to walk, your stomach won't heal, so don't even think about it."  
  
"Yes mummie, anything else?"  
  
"Yes. Good night!"  
  
"I can't sleep without a good night kiss."  
  
She smiles and bends over. She kisses him and then she turns off the lights and closes the curtains. She leaves the door open, so there is some light in his room.  
  
"Sweet dreams my prince."  
  
"Good luck on your paper round."  
  
She smiles and leaves. At exactly 5 o'clock she comes back into the apartment. She hangs up her cote and goes straight to the bedroom. She sees Casey there. He is staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why are you still awake?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see those terrible images."  
  
"God Casey. Well, I see you at least took the aspirin."  
  
"Yeah, I got a terrible headache, so I took an aspirin. It didn't get less though."  
  
"Well, you've got a wound on your head. Let me take a look at it, I didn't get the bondage off yet, because Nurse Harper told me to keep it on for at least today. But, seeing as today is almost over."  
  
She takes the bondage off and looks at the stitches. They look all right. She takes some cool water and cleans them a little. Then she puts on some new bondage.  
  
"You know, you look like. Like one of those karate guys with that bondage around your head. If you want to hide that I suggest you wear a cap over that."  
  
"Not even such a bad idea."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"Well Casey, I'll make you some dinner. What would you like? I've got uhm. Beans, potatoes, and uhm. I think that's about it. How about a pizza? Or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"  
  
"I'll go for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I love those!"  
  
She smiles. She nods and walks to the kitchen. She fixes him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and herself a jelly sandwich. She hates peanut butter. Then she lies the sandwiches down on two plates and goes back to the bedroom. She helps Casey up and gives him the plate. They eat in silence. When they finished their sandwiches Desi lays the plates in the sink in the kitchen. Then she sits down next to Casey on the bed. He lays there, with his eyes wide open, scared to close them. She feels pity for him. The she finds the solution. She starts singing:  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How are you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
When she finished the song, she sees Casey is asleep. His eyes closed and his mouth in a smile. Desi smiles. She knows he probably will sleep through the night. She looks on the clock. 6 PM, what a hell of a time! Nothing to do, nothing at all. She decides to clean up the stuff she used for Casey. She takes the water and alcohol and puts them away. She does the dishes and all household chores that can be done without any noise. She hasn't got a vacuum cleaner, so she wipes the floor with a brume. When she cleaned the apartment a bit, she looks at the clock again. 7 PM. Time goes to slow for her. She starts putting the magazines in a closet she keeps for that purpose. Her aunt didn't understand why she kept all the magazines, but she keeps them for memories. When she cleaned that up, she looks at the clock again. 9.30. Wow! That was a hell of a lot more work then she expected, but some magazines she looked through. She looks at the magazines she laid down next to her. All about Casey and the saving of the school. She lays them on a little table next to the couch. Then she feels how tired she is. She lies down on the couch and soon she is asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
The next morning she wakes up at 7 o'clock. She goes to the bedroom. She sees Casey sitting up. He looks a lot better then the day before, and he sat up on his own. He looks at her.  
  
"Good morning! If I can walk, can we go to school then? I don't want to miss too much."  
  
She smiles. No matter what, it's hard to say no to him. She looks at him.  
  
"All right, try if you can stand on your own then."  
  
To her and his own surprise, he can stand up on his own, he isn't dizzy, sick or anything. The only point of worry is his knee; it hurts a bit. But not enough to keep him in the bed another day.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to school. Come here, I'll help you with the bondage, then you can take a shower. But be careful, don't wet your head, you can't do that with stitches. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask." He nods; glad he can go to school, so he won't be a burden to Desi anymore. Desi takes off all his bondage. She gives him a fresh pair of clothes. She smiles at him and kisses him. Then she brings him to the shower. She closes the door. She listens at the door until she hears the water running. She smiles and goes to the kitchen to fix him and herself some breakfast and packs their backpacks. When he gets out of the shower he looks very clean. She looks at the wounds on his belly. They still look a little red, but Casey assures her they don't hurt anymore. She puts on some bondage, just in case, Then he puts on his shirt and starts eating. While he is eating she makes them some lunch. Casey a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple and some apple juice. She takes a jelly sandwich, an apple and orange juice herself. She puts it all in the brown paper bags she saved for fieldtrips. Then she eats some Cornflakes and puts the empty plates in the sink. When she looks at the clock she sees it's time to leave.  
  
"Casey, here. I made you some lunch and I found you a cap."  
  
She smiles as she hands him the paper bag and the cap. Then she takes her own lunch. She takes the backpacks and closes the door behind them. She locks it and they go down by the stairs. At school they discover they've got a few minutes left before they've got to go to class. They sit down under a tree.  
  
"Casey, that cap really looks good on you."  
  
She smiles. He feels the back of his head.  
  
"You know, it feels a little weird to have something on my head."  
  
He smiles two. She still looks a little worried.  
  
"Aw come on, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I'm sorry Casey. I am just worried about that infection."  
  
"I'll be fine. Really, I promise."  
  
Desi sighs. She knows there is nothing she can do about it. So she changes the subject.  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Science."  
  
"I've got literature. There is a difference in our schedules after all."  
  
"It certainly seems like it."  
  
Then the bell rings. Desi and Casey stand up. They walk up the stairs.  
  
"Well Casey, I'll see you at mathematics then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
He hugs and kisses her.  
  
"Good luck Casey."  
  
"You two Desi."  
  
They smile and there their ways part. Delilah, who had been looking at them, walks after Desi.  
  
"So, 'Desi', you are in love with Casey."  
  
"Yes Delilah. And he is in love with me."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure."  
  
Desi turns her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He will dump you when he got far enough."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"He will. He did the same to me."  
  
"No, you dumped him."  
  
"Yeah, but he was planning to dump me."  
  
"No Delilah. He wasn't. He loved you still. You were just too blind to see."  
  
Delilah looks angry. Convincing Desi to leave Casey is harder then she imagined.  
  
"He'll hurt you terribly."  
  
"Better be hurt the cause unnecessary hurt."  
  
Delilah thinks about that for a moment.  
  
"Won't you be broken when he dumps you?"  
  
"Maybe. But until the day we part, I will do everything in my power to help him."  
  
Delilah looks angry. Then she walks away.  
  
"Just wait. He'll hurt you more then you can imagine."  
  
'What's your next class?"  
  
"Science."  
  
"If you even look at Casey I won't be responsible for anyone getting hurt."  
  
Delilah looks angry and turns around again, walking towards the science class. Desi smiles and walks towards the literature class. When classes are over she walks to mathematics. She finds the seat next to Casey already taken by Delilah. She looks at Casey. He looks helpless. She nods, a silent message to Casey she knows what's going on. His mouth forms the words 'I love you'. She smiles and in sign language she says 'I love you two'. He smiles. She sits down on a seat at the other side of the classroom, the last seat available. Immediately Gabe packs his stuff and sits down next to her.  
  
"Well, so the hero stopped protecting her little pathetic friend."  
  
"No, the seat was taken by Delilah before I came in. She's up to something."  
  
Gabe laughs. It makes him look handsome, but she ignores that thought. Gabe looks at her. Then he takes her head between his hands and presses his lips on hers. His tongue soon follows. Desi is too astounded at to react. Then her sense comes back. She pushes him back and hits him in the face.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again or you will curse the day you were born."  
  
When she looks at Delilah and Casey she sees Delilah is doing the same. Only Casey doesn't react at all, or so it seems. He is also surprised. Desi only needs a moment to figure out he still loves Delilah, even though he loves her two. She decides not to look at it, not to care. She knows Casey loves her. Delilah started this. She sees Delilah and Casey kiss several times that class. As soon as the class is over she walks towards Casey. Delilah is with him.  
  
"Delilah. How nice to see you here again."  
  
Delilah narrows her eyes. She doesn't look too happy to see Desi.  
  
"Desiree. How nice to see you."  
  
Delilah smiles evilly. Then she puts her arms around Casey and kisses him. His blue eyes look at her, helpless. Desi takes Delilah's upper arm and pulls her back.  
  
"Don't take advantage of his slumbering love for you Delilah. Leave Casey alone."  
  
Desi's dark eyes are on fire. She can't stand Delilah.  
  
"And why should I? He doesn't love you. He just feels pity for you because you have no friends. And he takes advantage of your help. So I suggest YOU leave Casey alone before something happens to you."  
  
"And I suggest you get out of my sight. You and Gabe thought up a plan to get us separated. You don't want Casey to be happy with anyone but you, but you hate him."  
  
"No, I love him."  
  
Delilah wants to kiss Casey again, but Desi pulls her back.  
  
"Out of my sight Delilah Profitt."  
  
Delilah looks angry. She looks at Casey with an evil glare in her eyes.  
  
"Who should leave you alone Casey? You know I love you."  
  
Delilah looks at him, playing innocent. But Desi doesn't say anything. She knows it's Casey's choice in the end. So she looks at him. Casey looks at Delilah, and knows he has only hidden her love. And then he looks at Desi. When he looks in her eyes, he gets her message.  
  
'She hurt you before. She'll do it again. You know that. I won't hurt you. You also know that. But it's your choice. If you choose Delilah I'll go on. It'll hurt but I'll go on.'  
  
Casey looks at them both again. Then he thinks about what the both of them did for him. Delilah gave him his first kiss. Desi helped him when he was beaten up, even got beaten up herself for him. With Delilah everyone left him alone because she's popular. Desi took care of him and even skipped school for him. When he looks in Delilah's eyes he only sees a competitive glare to defeat Desi at this one. In Desi's eyes he sees a deep love, mixed with pain. Without further thinking he kisses Desi.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Delilah, you're the one for me. I'm so sorry."  
  
Desi smiles. Her eyes twinkle with that smile, showing a real happiness for him choosing for her.  
  
"It's okay, I know you couldn't help it. It's okay."  
  
Casey kisses her. Then he looks at Delilah. Disgust lies in his eyes.  
  
"The only thing you want, is steal me from Desi. Do yourself a favor and leave us alone. You won't be able to screw with what exists between Desi and me."  
  
Delilah blushes heavily, and then starts a furious speech.  
  
"Yes Casey. I want to destroy what is between you and Desiree. She is too good for you. You use her to feel comfortable, to be safe. As soon as Gabe and the jocks leave you alone you will realize you love nothing but the protection she gives you, and then you will hurt her. I tried to stop that."  
  
She looks so furious Casey looks down. Desi puts an arm around him.  
  
"All right Delilah, you made your point. Now get out of our sight!"  
  
Delilah looks at Casey one last time and then turns around. She walks away. Desi knows she is going to Gabe, telling him their plan didn't work. And maybe she's going to come up with a new one. She looks at Casey.  
  
"How is your stomach?"  
  
"I haven't felt anything from it anymore actually."  
  
"You got an hour off now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then come on outside, and let me take a look."  
  
He nods, and puts an arm around her waist. She smiles and puts an arm around his as well. Careful, so she doesn't hurt his stomach. They walk outside. Casey lifts his shirt, and Desi looks at the cuts. They're still a little red, but they're starting to heal. She smiles.  
  
"You're going to be just fine my lord."  
  
"Thank you my lady. May I show you my favorite lunch spot?"  
  
"Certainly my lord."  
  
Casey offers her an arm, which she gratefully takes. Casey takes her to the football field and shows her the tribune. He points out a sign at the top.  
  
"I spent most of my recesses there, usually. The jocks don't come there, next to when they practice or play a game."  
  
Desi looks at it.  
  
"Weren't you lonely?"  
  
"No, not at all. I had my lunchbag, my apple juice, and my sandwiches. It was quite nice up there."  
  
Desi laughs.  
  
"Now seriously!"  
  
"Yeah, kind of. But I was almost always lonely. I had no friends. That is, not until the big alien attack. And after the press left, all my friends left me."  
  
He looks down. She sees sadness in his eyes,  
  
"Hey, you've got me now. And until one of us dies, the both of us won't be lonely again."  
  
Casey smiles.  
  
"Nope. Until one of us dies, we will always be there for each other."  
  
Desi smiles. Though she thinks ahead a little more then she should.  
  
'If he finds someone else.'  
  
She rushes that thought out of her head. Casey loves her, he won't leave her. And there are no doubts about that. She smiles at Casey, and then she kisses him. He puts his arms around her, and she puts her arms around him. When the kiss is over he smiles.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Because I love you, and you deserved a kiss."  
  
Casey smiles again. Then he looks over her shoulder. He sees Gabe and the jocks coming towards them.  
  
'Fuck no, hell no, please no!' 


	9. Chapter 9

DREAMS COMING TRUE  
  
Desi sees the scared look in Casey's eyes. She turns around and sees Gabe and the jocks. She turns around again and looks at Casey.  
  
"When I give you the sign, you get your ass out of here, as fast as you can, all right? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't, okay? Just go then."  
  
"Remember your promise?"  
  
"Yes, I'll leave as soon as one of them pulls a knife. Promised."  
  
Casey smiles.  
  
Desi kisses him.  
  
"Now just stay with me until I give you a sign, okay?"  
  
He nods. Desi and he stand waiting for them to come. Gabe and the jocks come closer and closer. About 2 feet in front of them, they stop. Gabe looks disgusted at them.  
  
"So you still ain't scared huh?"  
  
"Not a chance Gabe."  
  
"We'll show you and that little anal probe behind you a reason to be scared."  
  
Gabe comes closer. Desi stands in front of Casey.  
  
"Leave Casey out of this. He did nothing wrong."  
  
"Nope, you're right. But you did. And he is responsible for you."  
  
"If I did anything wrong, I am the one who has to pay for that. Leave Casey out of this."  
  
"Maybe. But you're the first one to pay."  
  
Gabe comes towards her, with a threatening look in his eyes. He stands so close she can almost touch his nose with her forehead. He is a bit taller. Then he does one step backwards and hits Desi in her face.  
  
"DESI!"  
  
Gabe laughs. Then he kicks her in her stomach. She bends over, with her hands to her stomach. Gabe hits her on her back, which makes her fall.  
  
"DESI! FUCK NO!"  
  
Casey looks at her, scared to death. Desi gets up. She looks at Gabe. Nothing but anger is in her eyes. The knowledge she can still stand is too much for Gabe. He pulls his knife.  
  
"DESI! RUN! FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN!"  
  
The words come as a bomb to Desi, but the sight of the knife freezes her legs. When Gabe points the knife, she wants to run but it is too late. He cuts in her arm.  
  
"DESI!"  
  
She runs on, with Gabe on her heels. He stabs her again, in her legs, what makes her fall.  
  
"DESI! COME ON, GET UP!"  
  
She hears Casey scream but then feels a stabbing pain in her back. She realizes Gabe is stabbing her.  
  
"DESI! GABE STOP IT! NO!"  
  
She hears Casey's screams as if they came from far away. Then she hears Mrs. Olson.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
She feels the stabbing stop. She realizes Gabe stopped. She feels someone turning her to her back and helping her sit up. She sees Casey.  
  
"Why didn't you run when he pulled his knife?"  
  
"I. I couldn't. My legs were frozen. I don't know what happened."  
  
She sees a tear running down his face. She wipes it away with her hand.  
  
"Don't cry Casey, help me up. I think he stabbed me in my back. I need to get to Nurse Harper."  
  
He nods and helps her up. They walk to Nurse Harper's office and she lies down. Casey runs around trying to find Nurse Harper. She comes quite quickly. Desi sits up and takes the alcohol to clean her own leg. Nurse Harper comes in quite quickly. She sees Desi cleaning her leg. Casey stands behind Nurse Harper. He sees what Desi is doing. He smiles, and sits down on a chair.  
  
"Let me do that. You have done so much for me already, now it's my turn to help you."  
  
Desi smiles. She sits back a little. She looks at Casey.  
  
"Did Gabe actually stab my back?"  
  
Casey nods. Desi sighs. She takes off her shirt so Nurse Harper can look at the damage he has done.  
  
"God, you're lucky to be alive! These stabs would have killed a grown man!"  
  
Desi looks a little surprised. Then she smiles.  
  
"Will you just clean them already? Then Casey and I can return to class."  
  
Nurse Harper looks surprised, but doesn't hesitate to start cleaning. The alcohol hurts in the fresh wounds, but Desi doesn't make a sound. Casey finds her very brave. He cleans the wounds on her leg and arm. When Nurse Harper and Casey cleaned all the wounds, Desi gets bondage over her leg, arm and back. When Nurse Harper finishes, she looks at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"  
  
Desi smiles. She opens her mouth to talk, but Casey is faster.  
  
"I'll look after her."  
  
Nurse Harper smiles.  
  
"All right then. You've got 10 minutes off time left, so I suggest you enjoy it."  
  
Casey and Desi smile and thank Nurse Harper. They go back outside, where Gabe is waiting for them again.  
  
"So, we had to finish up some stuff."  
  
He walks towards Casey and Desi again. Then, without hesitation, Casey moves in front of Desi.  
  
"Leave her alone, she's injured."  
  
"Is that so? Well, if you don't move you little anal probe, you'll get hurt two."  
  
Casey looks scared, and Gabe takes advantage of that. Desi sees that.  
  
"Casey, it's okay. They won't hurt me again."  
  
"Yes, they will. I know them Desi, they'll hurt you again. They're going to kill you if they get the chance."  
  
Desi smiles and kisses him.  
  
"Just keep yourself out of trouble."  
  
Casey looks defeated, he knows she won't listen to him.  
  
"If anything happens to you, or one of those guys pulls a knife, get out of here, as fast as you can, all right? And if it ain't too much trouble, a little faster then last time."  
  
"All right."  
  
She puts her arms around her and kisses him. They both close their eyes. Bad move. Desi is with her back to Gabe, and he uses that chance. He pulls his knife and sneaks to just a foot behind them. When Casey opens his eyes he breaks the kiss fast. Too late, because Gabe is already stabbing. He stabs Desi in her back and when he grabs her upper arm he turns her around and stabs her wherever he can.  
  
"DESI!"  
  
"This one is for pushing me away, this one is for standing in my way, this one is for being a bitch, this one is for loving Casey, and this one is for getting me angry."  
  
Gabe continues stabbing. Desi can hardly breath anymore. Now Casey makes his move. He pulls Desi away from Gabe and grabs the knife he's holding. Then he kicks Gabe where it hurts and pushes him away. He throws the knife away where Gabe can't reach for it. He holds Desi in his arms.  
  
"Desi. Fuck, Desi, talk to me!"  
  
"Casey."  
  
It sounds like little more then a sigh.  
  
"Desi. Don't leave me here. Don't die, please."  
  
Desi smiles a little, but that changes into an expression of intense pain.  
  
"Casey. Listen to me. It was very brave you stood up to Gabe like that."  
  
"Desi, we have to get you to the Nurse's office!"  
  
"Casey. You know it's too late. Please, just leave me, okay?"  
  
"No, I can't. Come on, you've got to get up, please!"  
  
He tries to get Desi up. When that doesn't work, he lifts her. He almost falls, but the thought of Desi dying is too much to bear. He carries her to the Nurse's office.  
  
"Nurse Harper! Nurse Harper!"  
  
He is yelling, but nobody came.  
  
"Casey."  
  
"Desi, please, the nurse's going to be here soon. Please hold on."  
  
He's got tears in his eyes. A lonely tear runs down his face. Desi sees it and wipes it away.  
  
"Casey, listen to me. This is for the best, okay? You can't save me from this."  
  
"No, I won't let you die!"  
  
"Casey, please. You stood up to Gabe, You achieved the goal your father set for you. You can go home now, you don't need me anymore."  
  
"I do need you, I do! I need you because I love you, more then anyone. Please!"  
  
"Casey, I love you two. That's why I'm telling you to let go. You can't keep hoping. You'll find someone else. You'll be beautiful, with whoever you fall in love. But you need to let go of me now. I love you too much to stay."  
  
"No! Desi please, I love you. Don't do this, please. I want you next to me for the rest of my life."  
  
"I will be there, Casey, in your heart. I'll watch you from wherever I'm going now. You'll find a girl who loves you for who you are. You are a beautiful person Casey. That's why I love you."  
  
"Desi. I can't live without you."  
  
"You can if you try. Don't be sad Casey, you lost your label. I achieved my goal. I will always be there for you. I love you."  
  
She closes her eyes.  
  
"Desi. No. Desi, wake up. Desi, please."  
  
Tears run down his face.  
  
"Desi, please wake up."  
  
He takes her hand and kisses her face.  
  
"Desi, please."  
  
He is crying, hard.  
  
"Desi, please, come back. I love you, I can't live without you. I'm not like you."  
  
Casey is desperately trying to wake her. Tears keep running down his face.  
  
"Gabe had no right to take you from me. Please, come back. Please Desi, I need you. You have to look after me, you promised not to go, you promised Desi please."  
  
He is still crying when Nurse Harper rushes in. She looks at him.  
  
"Casey."  
  
He looks up. The desperate expression in his face scares Nurse Harper.  
  
"Please, she isn't dead right? Just asleep, right? RIGHT?"  
  
Nurse Harper feels her pulse and shakes her head.  
  
"NO! Desi! Please, you promised, please. I love you, I'm sorry for everything I ever did wrong. Please come back."  
  
Nurse Harper takes his hand and leads him to the principal's office. She sits him down, and goes out to find Mrs. Olson, the new principal. Casey sits on the chair. He buries his face in his hands. Tears keep running down his cheeks. When principal Olson comes to talk to him, he is no longer capable of doing so. He just stares out of the window, looking for the place where Desi got stabbed the first time, on the football field. He finds the spot and keeps staring at it, hoping to see Desi standing there, waving at him. Nobody's there. Still, hoping, he keeps staring. He hears nothing the principal tells him. Finally, the principal calls his parents. When they arrive, Casey still hasn't moved. His parents try to get through to him.  
  
"Casey, Casey, please. We know her death must be hard for you."  
  
When he doesn't move his father grabs his head and makes him look at him.  
  
"Casey, listen to us. You've got to come home."  
  
Casey still says nothing. He just stares at his father with an empty look that tells his father he has lost everything he had. His eyes are filled with tears and his face is dirty from dried up tears. His mother sees the loss he has suffered and hugs Casey. He starts crying again.  
  
"It was my fault. She was defending me. She was."  
  
His voice breaks again. His mother makes calming noises, but she doesn't know Desi has spoken them before.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, it's okay."  
  
He pushes his mother away and looks at her in disbelief. "No. It isn't okay. She died because of me. I got Gabe off her but she died because of me."  
  
He sits in the chair with his knees against his chest and his arms around his legs. He's still crying. His father lifts him.  
  
"I'll take him home. We pay the funeral, if you contact the relatives."  
  
"Okay, thank you Mr. Connor. That is very generous."  
  
"Only the best for her. She was the love of my son's life. She deserves a good funeral."  
  
He nods a little and takes Casey home. He lies Casey down on the bed. He doesn't move. He just stares at the ceiling. The he starts singing quietly:  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How are you are from home  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
He doesn't know why he remembers that song, but then it hits him: Desi sang it for him when he was injured, and when he couldn't sleep because of the nightmare. A silent, lonely tear runs down his face. She sang to him when he couldn't sleep. She sang to him. He knew this would happen. But he told her to stay away from Gabe, to run when he had a knife. He sits up. He feels his belly. He looks at the bondage, and rips it of. He sees the cuts in his own belly. 'LOSER'. He realizes Desi was the only one who didn't think he was a loser. She loved him. He smiles. He remembers her last words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
'She did love me. She died for me. She said she would take the injuries if she had to. She kept her promise. She did it because she loves me. She told me not to be sad, to live on. She promised me I'd find someone new. She kept one promise, she will keep the other.'  
  
With those thoughts he stands up. He goes downstairs, where he finds his parents. They seem terribly worried. He walks into the living room.  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
They both look up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"She kept her promise. She said she would take injuries if she had to. She promised me I'd find someone new. I will. She didn't think of me as a loser like everyone else. She made me be a hero. Her hero."  
  
His mother smiles and hugs him.  
  
"We're just glad you're talking and walking again. You're our only son and we love you. Never forget that."  
  
"I won't mum."  
  
His father stands next to him.  
  
"You stood up for yourself, no, better yet, for someone else. That was very brave. I'm proud of you."  
  
It becomes a big family hug, with Casey right in the middle of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now off course everyone looks for the moral in this story. Well, the moral of this story is:  
EVERYONE DESERVES HAPPINESS. AND WHEN YOU HELP OTHERS, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, BUT YOU MADE SOMEONE ELSE HAPPY. 


End file.
